ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
WordGirl: The Movie
''WordGirl: The Movie ''is an American superhero edutainment comedy film based on the PBS Kids series of the same name. Directed by creator Dorothea Gillim, series director Steve Young, and directors of The LEGO Movie franchise Phil Lord and Christopher Miller, and the film stars Dannah Feinglass, James Adomian, Tom Kenny, Cree Summer, Fred Stoller, Jack D. Ferraiolo, Ryan Raddatz and Maria Bamford reprising their roles from the series, while the film features a new villain voiced by Kevin Hart. The film is set to release on May 17, 2019 in the United States by Warner Bros. Pictures and Warner Animation Group. This movie makes it the first film to be based on a PBS Kids show to have a theatrical film since Clifford's Really Big Movie in 2004, and the first film to be based on a PBS Kids show to receive a PG rating. And making this the sixth movie to be based on a PBS Kids show. Plot When a new villain, The Conqueror (Kevin Hart) comes and try to takeover Fair City, WordGirl (Dannah Feinglass) and her chimp sidekick Captain Huggy Face (James Adomian) must team up with her best friend, Violet Heaslip (Maria Bamford), her love interest, Todd "Scoops" Ming (Ryan Raddatz), her brother, T.J. Botsford (Tom Kenny) and Kid Math (Jack McBrayer) to defeat this new villiain and his army in her biggest battle ever. Cast * Dannah Feinglass as WordGirl/Becky Botsford * James Adomian as Captain Huggy Face/Bob Botsford * Chris Parnell as The Narrator/Comic Book Store Owner (Live Action Segment) * Kevin Hart as The Conqueror * Tom Kenny as Dr. Two-Brains, T.J. Botsford, Ice King * Jack McBrayer as Kid Math * Cree Summer as Granny May, Vexus * Fred Stoller as Chuck the Evil Sandwich Making Guy * Jack D. Ferraiolo as The Butcher * Ryan Raddatz as Tim Botsford, Todd "Scoops" Ming * Maria Bamford as Sally Botsford, Violet Heaslip * Patton Oswalt as Tobey McCalister III * Grey Griffin as Lady Redundant Woman/Beatrice Bixby, Ms. Question, Mrs. Ripley, Vicky, Azula * Pamela Adlon as Eileen the Birthday Girl * Kristen Schaal as Victoria Best * Jane Lynch as Miss Power * Zach Galifiankis as The Joker * Clancy Brown as Lex Luthor * Carlos Alazraqui as Denzel Crocker * Eric Bauza as Foop * Kevin Michael Richardson as Skuller, The Shredder * Jemaine Clement as Sauron * Rob Paulsen as Technus * Ralph Fiennes as Lord Voldemort * Ron Perlman as Slade * Charlie Adler as Dr. Doom * Susanne Blakeslee as Maleficent * Justin Theroux as Lord Garmadon * Richard Steven Horvitz as Kaos * Colin Fox as Maximus I.Q. * Maddie Taylor as Verminious Snaptrap * Ariana Greenblatt as Perrie (Live Action Segment) * Dorothea Gillim as herself, Comic Book Store Owner's Wife (Live Action Segment) Trivia * The live action segments are in the beginning and ending of the movie in the comic book store where the Comic Book Store Owner tells the Perrie the story of WordGirl. * The opening and closing of the movie is similar to the beginning and ending of The LEGO Ninjago Movie. * This movie is similar to The LEGO Batman Movie and The LEGO Ninjago Movie. * In the beginning of the move comic book store, the little girl notice a figure display of a school bus. The Comic Book Store Owner said there's nothing magical about it, but in the mid-credits scene where the Comic Book Store Owner close the store for the night, the school bus display come to life and becomes The Magic School Bus, hinting on an upcoming Magic School Bus Movie. * "Word Up" by Cameo is featured in the movie. And the Little Mix version is also featured in the movie. The Little Mix music video of the song was shown on TV before The Conqueror return to Fair City with his army of true villains, the Little Mix version was also played in the final battle and then again during the end credits. * The Conqueror teaming up with villains from licensed franchises is similar to Lego Joker plan in The LEGO Batman Movie. * Tom Kenny and Clancy Brown have work together before. They're both on Nickelodeon's longest animated series, "SpongeBob SquarePants". Kenny plays SpongeBob, Gary, French Narrator, and Patchy the Pirate, and Brown plays Mr. Krabs. * This movie makes it the first film to be based on a PBS Kids show to have a theatrical film since Clifford's Really Big Movie in 2004. * This is the sixth movie to be based on a PBS Kids show, after "Sesame Street Presents: Follow That Bird", "Barney's Great Adventure", "The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland", "Clifford's Really Big Movie", and "Arthur's Missing Pal". And the first to recieve a PG rating instead of a G rating. * WordGirl a.k.a. Becky Botsford confesses her feelings to Scoops and kisses him in this movie. * This movie will used the 2D animation just like the TV series. * Ariana Greenblatt from Disney Channel's Stuck in the Middle is plays Perrie, the little girl in the live action segment in the movie. * The show's creator, Dorothea Gillim makes two cameo appearances in the movie. Songs * "WordGirl Theme Song" * "Word Up" by Cameo and covered by Little Mix * "Bug Hunt (Noisia Remix) by Skrillex Rating Category:WordGirl Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Films based on cartoons Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Crossover films Category:Traditional animated Category:Superhero films Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Animation Group Category:PG-Rated films Category:RatPac-Dune Entertainment films Category:Scholastic Category:Films based on books